


Cause Of Death: Phryne And Jack

by blackForestGirl



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, Phrack - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Hurt Jack, Light Angst, Teasing Phryne, Worried Phryne, handcuffed Jack, lovemaking, phrack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackForestGirl/pseuds/blackForestGirl
Summary: Hello new fandom! I started watching Miss Fisher’s Murder Mysteries and was hooked up from the first episode. Why am I not stumbled earlier over it???And... oh my the chemistry between Phryne and Jack is my cause of death.





	1. By His Side

**Author's Note:**

> Hello new fandom! I started watching Miss Fisher’s Murder Mysteries and was hooked up from the first episode. Why am I not stumbled earlier over it???
> 
> And... oh my the chemistry between Phryne and Jack is my cause of death.

Phryne passed the foot of the hospital bed, her impatience paving the floor. Jack hadn’t been awake at all. She couldn’t remember exactly what happened, but she did remember the Inspector’s voice over the phone before the line went dead. She had sent Constable Collins, Bert and Cec straight to Jack’s whereabouts and they all knew that this wasn’t going to be good.

So it was in the hands of the hospital. Phryne could barely bring himself to look at the Inspector at first. And then, it was like everything came into view, clearer than it had before. Jack was strong, and had worst things done to him. Phryne couldn’t leave Jack there alone, couldn’t let the Inspector wake up without her. She sat by Jack’s bed, talking to him about nonsense most of the time; she talked about Jane, Dot, cases and even over the weather, she found it helpful to joke; it kept her from getting too sad.

Doctors passed, they took tests, most of them saying they don’t know when Jack would wake up, any time or as long as it would take for his body to recover. It wasn’t optimistic. Phryne held onto the Inspector’s hand, taking a hard grip around his fingers. Her hands were sweaty, a mixer of anxiety and her hands clenched. Jack felt warm, as he always ended up being, but it wasn’t his natural warmth. When Phryne thought of Jack’s warmth, she was reminded of a comforting blanket draped over her shoulder or a mug of hot tea. It was the small things that kept her warm, a brilliant heat that radiated through her and kept her feeling happy. That was what Jack’s warmth was like; it swept through her and made her feel like everything was okay.

This was a normal heat, that just kept Jack’s body warm. Phryne wanted to curl around him, hope she could spark it in Jack and make him gain the heat he needed. “Don’t you dare give up on me.” Phryne just managed to get out. She didn’t let her hand slip from Jack’s. She was tired, but wouldn’t dare go to sleep in case the Inspector woke up. She kept her fingers close with Jack’s.

Then, a sensation run up Phryne’s fingertips, electrifying the nerves in her arm and radiating her chest. A small grip of her fingers, then a feel of a thumb running up the inside of her palm. “I wouldn’t dream of it.” A harsh voice replied. Phryne looked up at the Inspector, who was coughing slightly as he seemed to wake up. She gasped, unable to contain her joy. She almost kicked out her chair from beneath her as she stood. She grasped either side of Jack’s face, planting her lips over the Inspector’s. It was quick and a little sloppy, a mixer of happiness and desperation from Phryne; she just wanted to make sure the Inspector was actually awake. She pulled away when Jack winced beneath her.

“Sorry… I probably shouldn’t have done that.” Phryne said, taking her hands away from Jack’s bruised and battered face. The Inspector laughed, but a cough soon followed. He reached for Phryne’s hands, engulfing her fingers into his palms, bringing them to his chest.

“I feel more alive when you do it.” Jack muttered out, and Phryne bit her lip, bliss and happiness taking over her body as she looked at the, now awake, Detective Inspector Jack Robinson. He was bruised and beaten, but he was awake, alive and he was Phryne’s. “Maybe I need one more.” Jack smirked. And even when he was lying in a hospital bed, he still managed to be charismatic and smooth as he always was.

Phryne shook her head before sitting on the edge of Jack’s bed. It moved down with her weight being added to the small frame, and finally, she leaned down, touching her lips to Jack’s lightly, and letting the Inspector apply as much pressure as he was able.


	2. Kiss

_ When you kiss her, _

_ hold the back of her neck or grab a handful of her hair. _

_ Kiss her hard, just so she knows you want her. _


	3. Hah! I Knew It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phryne has a little fun with handcuffed Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you folks for your Kudos and supporting comments. Hope you enjoy the new story!

“What? Miss Fisher this is not amusing!” Detective Inspector Jack Robinson glared at the woman who was holding up a key and grinning broadly. He tried to move but he was well and truly attached to the chair. With his own handcuffs. “Miss Fisher. Unlock me. Now!” Jack ordered, but Phryne simply sat on the edge of his desk, surveying him.

“No.” she said simply, ignoring the death glare the Inspector sent her way.

Jack sighed. “Phryne, C’mon. Why?” he asked and the woman smirked.

“I won’t unlock the handcuffs until you admit.” She told the Inspector, and Jack rolled his eyes.

“Admit what?”

“That you... well  _ like  _ me.” Phryne tilted her head, looking at Jack interestedly.

“Fine, I like you. Will you unlock them now?”

“No Jack, because you weren’t serious.” Phryne walked over and waved the key in the Inspector’s face, smirking. “Admit that you are attracted to my looks and my personality, however much you are irritated by me.” She said grinning smugly. C’mon you know you want to admit it to me. You know you do. Go on. Admit it.” Phryne said, her voice teasingly.

“Phryne, I… Oh fine. I admit it.” Jack rolled his eyes, irritated at the way the woman played him so easily.

“Hah, I knew it!” Phryne grinned widely.

“Now will you please unlock these handcuffs?” Jack asked.

Phryne headed for the door. “See you later, Detective Inspector.” The door closed, and Jack groaned.

“MISS FISHER!”

 


	4. It's Complicated

Phryne was kissing him. Months and months of on and off, hot and cold, does she or doesn’t she love him - and now it’s happening, he was kissing Phryne.

It wasn’t that Jack wasn’t enjoying it, at least on some level. It was up there among the best kisses of his life, but this was Phryne. And why was she kissing him? Because he had decided that enough was enough and that he needed to get out and go on dates again. Because he had decided he was done waiting for her to decide that the time was right for them. Because he’d actually met a woman who seemed nice and funny and intelligent. The woman had asked him to dinner, and he had agreed.

And, in his office, on the afternoon before his date, when he had told Phryne that he had plans for the evening, her reaction was - well, Jack couldn’t say it was surprising, exactly; he wasn’t blind to how Phryne responded to him. But that she decided to express her response to his news by kissing him was unexpected.

When Jack had imagined her response, he’d pictured her bottling it up and maybe making a few snide remarks in the following week. Instead, Phryne tilted her head and frowned, her brow furrowed. Jack had turned away, unwilling to deal with her at that moment. Had she really expected him to just wait forever?

Phryne’s hand landed on his shoulder, and Jack turned with a slight roll of his eyes, accepting that he’d have to hear her out and then tell her to mind her own business, if necessary. And then she was kissing him. It was amazing, breathtaking… but it was too much, too far, too fast. Jack pulled back, pulled away - and then turned back, looking stern.

“No, Miss Fisher. That’s not how this is going to work. You don’t get to suddenly decide to kiss me, to - what, stake a claim on me - just because someone else showed interest. I’m not a toy you can pick up off the shelf whenever you see someone else reaching for it.”

“That’s not what I-” Phryne started. At Jack’s frown, however, she had sense enough to stop, to look ashamed, to look down and backtrack. After a moment, she sighed and said, “It’s too late for us, then Inspector?” She sounded miserable, but resigned.

At that, Jack softened and took a step back toward her. “No. Miss Fisher, it’s not too late. But you can’t just decide to kiss me in order to keep me from dating. Either you have feelings for me and we need to talk, or you don’t, and you need to let me do my own thing, without any interference.”

Phryne took a deep breath. “I do have feelings for you… but…”

“But it’s complicated. I get it. And that’s fine. The question is, though, whether you want to try to make it work, or whether you want to keep yourself at arm’s length for some indeterminate period until you think the time is right. Because if it’s the latter, then I’m going to go on dates, and you’re just going to have to deal with it.”

At that, Phryne’s eyes met his with an intensity that made Jack’s heart skip a beat. “I want to try to make it work.”

Jack looked at her for a moment, without moving or responding - and then nodded and reached for the telephone, turning away again.  _ “Hello, Mary. I’m so sorry; something’s come up at work, and I’m going to have to cancel… Yes, another time, maybe. Okay; thanks!” _

As Jack hung up and turned around, he found himself wrapped in Phryne’s arms again, and this time, he didn’t pull away.


	5. Love, Need And Want

Phryne moans softly before stretching out on the length of her bed. Her eyes snap open as she recalls the events from the previous night and smiles contentedly. Still half asleep, she reaches her arms backwards, searching for her bed mate. The tips of her fingers gently brushes what assumes is his chest and smiles when she feels him chuckle softly.

"Morning sleepy-head," Detective Jack Robinson whispers softly before flipping her over so she faces him. Phryne blushes at his unruly state and he moves so he hovers over her. Smiling sweetly, he's never seen her anymore beautiful. Jack slowly reaches down and crashes his lips to hers. 

Jack moves so he is fully covering her body with his. Her mind is clouded with him, her body responding to all his soft touches. He gently takes her wrists in his palms and pushes her arms above her head, relinquishing whatever control she had left. He moves to plant wet kisses along her neck and Phryne closes her eyes as her head shifts sideways, granting him more acces. He stops his ministrations completely and moves his head higher, his lips gently brushing her ear. Jack's warm breath fans across her cheek as he whispers, "I love you," in her ear. Phryne's head remains tilted to the side, away from his face. Her eyes remains close as a loving smile spreads across her lips.

She gasps as Jack continues with his kisses and soft touches to her tigh. He moves his lips to hers and devours her mouth, his hands work on her breasts and she arches into his palms. He smiles before moving his lips down her throat before entering her softly. She is still surprised and he covers her mouth with his. Jack moves in her painstakingly slow before he hears her groan in frustration and picks up the pace. His lips never leave hers as she let go and a few seconds later so does he. Phryne cries out against him and Jack wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her to the side.

Phryne finally opens her eyes and what Jack sees causes his breath to catch in his throat. Love, need and want are all poured out to him, for him, through her eyes. He kisses her softly before pulling her closer as they drift off into satisfying sleep.

 


End file.
